


Cementing Relationships

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: When putting the floor in OR, Klinger schemes for more than just cement.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Cementing Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnniKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/gifts).



Winchesters did not do manual labor. Charles had informed them all of this multiple times. But he had ruined the floor, so here he was on his knees  _ with a trowel _ . If he got calluses, he swore he would take them out on Klinger. Foreman, indeed! 

Though the little thing had been pretty cute in charge with a whistle around his neck… Charles sighed. He had it bad. He’d fallen for a man who couldn’t spell the word “caution” even if you spotted him the “c.” 

But he  _ could  _ do other things. Be radiant in this hell. Be kind when kindness was too often rewarded with its opposite because the doctors and nurses had seen and done too much that was horrible… and he’d never seen anyone who looked better in a wraparound skirt. 

Wandering, love-addled, in thoughts he wouldn’t, once, have believed himself capable of, Winchester took a few moments to notice that he had been joined and was being helped, a knee pressed against his as he scooted backwards through the muck, repairing and destroying at once. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Helping. I helped everybody else.”

“Granted - which means you should be  _ sleeping _ . Or thinking of what you desire for repayment. If this works, and I believe it will, all of MASH 4077 owes you a great debt.” 

Klinger brushed this off, fixing a raised bit. “There’s only two things I want - a section 8, which ain’t coming,” he stopped then, eyes lowered, redoing a section that was quite unnecessary. 

“And?” Winchester prompted. 

They had finally made it to the doorway. Before them, the floor was, once again, nothing but smooth, grey cement. 

Klinger shrugged. “Nothing else that I’m ever gonna lay a hand on, Major.” 

“That sounds very little like the schemer who turned a barbecue pit into a sanitary floor.”

“Some risks are a little too big, sir.” 

“Bigger than 240 cubic feet?”

“Uh-huh. Much.”

“I should still like to know what it is. Perhaps I can help you. Though if  _ your _ tongue is failing you, I doubt mine can add much.”

Klinger fought off the smile that wanted to tug at his mouth. They were both cement-smeared, the stuff dried to chalk on their fingers, smudged on their cheeks. And he was much slimmer than the Major. There was a better than decent chance he could break out of the doorway and make a run for it if things headed south. 

“I’ll show ya.” Reaching beyond the door frame, he traced a crude heart in the still wet floor. 

“Ah,” Winchester said, his own heart crying out in regret. “And whose initials would you inscribe inside this happy likeness?” 

Klinger didn’t answer in words, though his mouth - down to the very tongue Winchester had so recently praised - was involved. Several seconds passed before he understood he was being kissed back. A successful scheme  _ and  _ Charles? In one day? He was smiling brilliantly when they broke apart. 

“Shall we continue this somewhere more comfortable?” Winchester asked, knitting their fingers together. 

“Sure thing, Major.” 

But before they went, Charles himself finished the drawing Klinger had begun. Forever after, a discreet corner would bear the initials CEW and MQK contained in a heart.

End! 


End file.
